COD: WWII Hands
Brunswick, a nearby settlement, needs Abel's help, so Janine sends you out on loan Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Ben Jones Plot Covering Fire! Janine's not heard from Brunswick, a nearby settlement, since a recent fire there, so she tasks you with sending supplies and helping out for a few days to make sure they're alright. Concentration Keeps Us Alive Sam muses on a 'township exchange programme', and teases Janine about her special concern for the leader of Brunswick, Ben Jones. Head For The East Building Sam warns you of lots of zoms ahead. Janine warns you that if you lose your supplies you needn't bother returning, so you'd better be sure to avoid those hordes! Administrative Assistance As you near Brunswick the signal from Abel starts to break up. Before you lose signal, Janine tells you that Ben Jones may give you a very important item to bring back, if you prove yourself useful. A Lot To Discuss You're greeted by Ben Jones on your approach to Brunswick. He covers you while you head to an entrance at the back, and once inside, pulls you away for a discussion. Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, report to the gate. Runner Five, report immediately! SAM YAO: Yeah, you’d better move. Janine’s got that face on. You know the one. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a backpack full of supplies by the gate there. Good. I want you to take it over to Brunswick. We haven’t heard anything from them since the fire, and… I just want to make sure they’re all right. For operational purposes. SAM YAO: Oh yeah? JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you, Mr. Yao. Raise the gates! siren, gates raising SAM YAO: Raising the gates. JANINE DE LUCA: They might need your help over there, so be prepared to stay for a few days. When you arrive, report to Ben Jones and no one else! He’ll know what to do. SAM YAO: Covering fire? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Covering fire! gunshots SAM YAO: Off you go, Five. Happy holidays. SAM YAO: Looking good, Five. Just keep your wits about you. The zoms that hit Brunswick are still out there somewhere. sighs You know, I envy you guys. Heading out into the wild, seeing the townships, watching the landscape change. I’d quite like a weekend break in Brunswick. Maybe you could set up a timeshare scheme while you’re over there! Yeah, an exchange program between Brunswick and Abel! JANINE DE LUCA: I’m not sure that would be the most secure idea, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Oh come on, Janine. You need a holiday more than anyone. JANINE DE LUCA: We stay behind these walls for a reason. SAM YAO: Yeah, but wouldn’t it be nice to get out once in a while? You could go and pay your Mr. Jones a visit. For “operational reasons.” JANINE DE LUCA: There are more important things than fraternizing. SAM YAO: laughs Oh, is that what we’re calling it? JANINE DE LUCA: Shouldn’t you be concentrating on your job? SAM YAO: Oh. Oh, yeah. Uh, Runner Five? There’s a bunch of zoms straight ahead of you, about 200 meters away. If you go east towards the tree line, you should avoid them. JANINE DE LUCA: Concentration, Mr. Yao. That’s what keeps us alive. SAM YAO: - and then he says that vegemite is totally different, and that marmite is an inferior spread in every way! Well now, that’s fighting talk where I come from. So I said - JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao? SAM YAO: Oh yeah. Oh, uh, hang on. Uh, Runner Five? Um, hello? Uh, you’re getting to the edge of visual range, so just to give you a rundown of what I can see. Uh, yeah. There are some zombies. Yep, definitely some zoms. Look, it’s hard to tell at this distance, okay? JANINE DE LUCA: Focus on the job. SAM YAO: Yeah, right. Um, now there are pockets of movement all the way along the tree line at 10 o'clock, 11 o'clock, 12 o'cl- well, basically, on the hour, every hour from 10 until 3. There are gaps, though. Um, now if you head for about uh, half 12, you should be able to sneak between two clusters. So uh, sneaky sneaky now. JANINE DE LUCA: And be careful. Those supplies you’re carrying could be a lifeline for Brunswick. If you lose that backpack, don’t bother coming back. SAM YAO: And uh, yeah, so cheery goodbye from me, too! You’ll be out of broadcast range soon. When you see Brunswick, head for the east building. That’s where the locals should be holed up. Good luck. SAM YAO: Don’t know if you can hear me, but it looks like you made it through that line of zoms. Good work. You should be able to see Brunswick below you now. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, one more thing. The most vital thing of all. Getting to Brunswick is only half the job. If I know Mr. Jones, he’ll want to assess your suitability for certain tasks. And if you’re useful, he may well give you an item to bring back with you. If he does, you must treat it with extreme respect. Do you understand me? Extreme respect. SAM YAO: Yeah, I think you’ve made that extremely clear. JANINE DE LUCA: I know some people find your levity amusing, Mr. Yao, but I find that morale is best maintained by keeping people alive. Which means treating serious matters seriously. begins to crackle and fade SAM YAO: And we are all extremely grateful for that. Every day we have with you is a blessing. JANINE DE LUCA: When was the last time you were on latrine duty, Mr. Yao? I’m just drawing up next week’s rota, and I don’t think your name is on it nearly enough. SAM YAO: Uh, can I get you a cup of tea? Runner Eight picked up some very nice chamomile and mint when she was out yesterday. Or uh, maybe some instant coffee? We’re out of milk, I’m afraid. Though I could send Runner Six out to try and find some soya. Or perhaps a shoulder massage? JANINE DE LUCA: Inappropriate, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Yeah, cool. But um, let me know if there’s anything I can do while you’re drawing up the rota. Any administrative assistance I can provide? JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you, but I’m sure I’ll be fine. SAM YAO: You know, I could do that um, cleaning of the white board that I was supposed to do last week. I mean, I was very busy last week, but - of conversation obscured by static groan BEN JONES: Hey, over here! This way! Watch that building. There’s a pair of zombies inside. They might go for you if you get too close. That’s it. Keep coming. I’ve got you covered from up here. zombies splatter All clear. Ha! Head around the back, we’ll open up the door for you. clatters open, crowd chatters I’m Jones. Good to meet you. We have a lot to discuss. Category:COD: WWII Mission